Conventional methods for performing large scale computational jobs often involved a user purchasing of computer hardware to serve as a computing platform. This can lead to variety of inefficiencies, as many typical users have a peak level of computing need that differs from the routine need for computing resources. Purchasing sufficient hardware to meet peak resource need can lead to low usage of computing resources. Alternatively, matching hardware to routine usage level can cause some desired computations to be impractical. More recently, improvements in processing speed and network transmission speed have made cloud computing environments a viable alternative to local computing platforms.